Would You Like To Be My Juliet & Me Be You're Romeo?
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: Dean & Sam have just moved to Jacksonville , what will happen when Dean realize there is a girl who lives next door ? will he talk to her ? will he abuse her and use her like every other girl or will he actually fall for her ? *Princezzshell101 and I are working together*


_**Dean's P.O.V**_

We had just moved to Jacksonville, Arkansas. We had moved into a quiet street. It was silent all the time, the past three days it had been driving me insane. I hated the silence, it drove me to do things that I probably shouldn't.

It was the summer break we had only just started and dad said that he would have been gone for most of it. It was disappointing. I pretended to be this tough guy, when I knew that I was just a kid that was sick of trying and wanted to give up. But I wouldn't, I had to keep going if for nothing or anyone else for Sammy.

I had decided to walk out the front to explore our new neighbourhood as Sammy had been preoccupied reading his book '_insomnia _by_ Stephen King'._ Yet again the street was silent apart from the sound of music blaring heard Eye of the Tiger playing it happened to be my favourite song.

I had to find where the noise was coming from. I walked up and down the street. Eventually I couldn't find it, I got bored and decided I was better off going up stairs and trying to get some very needed shut eyes.

I turned the brass door knob and walked inside the house. I shut the door behind me , as I walked past Sam he lifted his head from his book. "You weren't gone that long where did you go?" Sam's curious voice sounded so childish like. I was trying to hid the smirk hidden my behind my lips." I just walked up and down the street; I'm going to be night"

"Night" he smiled. His eyes were now focused on his book again. That kid was such a book worm. I didn't understand how someone could love books that much, I really couldn't. But then again it was Sammy we are talking about here.

He would either be reading a really thick book or on his laptop researching supernatural phenomenons and other abnormal things to do with the family business.

I lay on my bed bored and just thinking about everything that has happened since mum died. There would never be enough words or things that could make up or even compare to the grief that I possess for my beloved mother.

I loved her and missed her every day. There wouldn't be a day that goes by when I don't think of her. When she was around there was a sense of feeling surrounding our family. Now that she is gone our family has no sense of feeling, not an emotional connection even remotely conveyed between Dad , Sammy & I.

I dozed into my own world with thought and memories until I heard the song again. I sat up looking around and running to the window in my room. I had to find the song but I just couldn't pin point its exact location.

I stood at the window sticking my head out for about 10 minutes, until I realized that the sound was coming from next door. I looked out the window that was right next to my bed and the house next doors curtains where rainbow, obviously a girls room.

I decided to jump out the window and climb the tree to get a better hearing range of the music that blared from bedroom that was next door. I stood on the branch, hoping it would support my weight as I stood there trying to gaze in.

I slowly moved the curtains and to my surprise a girl with long brown hair danced around the room playing the music and practicing her electric guitar. I couldn't believe it that was chick!

I stood there listening to the music and admiring her. She was beautiful and really cute. Eventually the music changed and she was singing, her voice was beautiful and calming. "Whoa!" Her voice was so soothing that I slipped and nearly fell out of the tree.

I heard a fumble of footsteps to the window. She stuck her head out the window and she was even more beautiful that the glimpse of got of her in the room. She looked around outside until he gaze met mine.

"Uhhh. Heyy?" a smile crept on her face. She looked surprised but in a way pleasantly surprised. "Hey" I tried smiling as my arms where the only thing grapping the tree and preventing myself from falling.

I looked up at her and smiled before my grasp on the branch broke as I fell to the ground an back into my yard. I landed on my ass it bloody hurt. "OW!" I screeched out.

She giggled, it was one of the cutest things I had heard in a long time and it brought an even bigger smile to my fact than just seeing her had before. "If you don't mind me asking why you were at my window spying on me?" she gestured to her room.

I flushed crimson. "I. I-"I stopped, I gulped for some reason I was nervous and I had absolutely no clue why. She smiled, "I heard the music coming from your room and I thought it was awesome and I wanted to check it out." a smirk pressed across he red lips.

"Oh really, I'm going to take that as a compliment than." I gulped, I was surprisingly convincing and I was so happy she bought it. "You're really beautiful." I stated. I know I had just probably embarrassed myself but I didn't care she was beautiful and it was the truth. If you wanted to be technical she was memorising.

This time she flushed crimson "I've never been called beautiful before, I mean by another guy that isn't a family member." Her big brown eyes were staring at me looking me up and down. I felt a shamed and horrible that I wasn't dressed better.

"Well you are and don't forget it." I said simply not trying to be a creepy stranger but she was beautiful and I wanted to get to know her better if I ever got the chance.

"Thanks." I giant smile spread across her face, you could see her cheeks heating up and the dimples. "Oh that's my dad I better go , I will talk to you later okay ." she smiled and stuck her head back in the window and was about to close it when I stopped her.

"Heyy got a name?" I asked curiosity filled my voice; I was intrigued to find out her name. "Skyla-Rein" she answered calmly and sweetly. "What about you huh?" she asked as she winked. "Dean, just dean." I couldn't help but smirk.

I climbed back up the tree and walked to her window. I leant forward to kiss her. Her lips were soft, warm and delicious. I pulled back, her facial expression was shocked and practically screaming at me she wanted more. I blinked and her lips were on mine.

Her kissed getting more and more passionate with each one. I could kiss her for hours on end and never get sick of it. "What was that for?" she asked smiling as she pulled away leaving me wanting more. I smirked; I could ask you the same question?" she began to giggle.

"don't you have to go ?" I asked sounding curious but also disappointed. "Oh yeah, crap thanks Dean!" she smiled. She was about to walk away when I notice her hands on my shirt pulling me closer for another kiss.

It didn't take me long to get lost in her kiss. She was beautiful, amazing and I wanted her to be mine. She pulled back, "Goodbye Dean." she smiled warily. "Goodbye Skyla." a giant smile pressed across he lips. "I love it when you say my name." and before I could answer her back she was gone.

I had only just met Skyla but I could already tell she wasn't like every other girl. She was different, special. And I knew from the time I laid eyes on her I was falling for her.

* * *

_**Skyla's P.O.V**_

My heart stopped beating when he called me beautiful. I had never had a guy call be beautiful before other than family members. And of all people I never expect it to be someone like Dean.

He was so attractive. His tan skin and his emerald green eyes that were exceptionally alluring. As I walked away from the window leaving dean surprised and wanting more, I touched my lips with my fingers. Tracing the place he kissed and savouring the feeling in the back of my mind.

His lips were tender but gentle. With each of his kisses told me he was not use to emotional contact but the emotional connection he had been or wanting to start with me was one of the most emotional things he has done in a long time.

When I looked into his eyes, I felt angst and disturbance. He held so much pain. It was heart ranching and extremely distracting. I already could feel myself having feeling for this Dean and he was amazing. I wanted to be his but I had to remember I only just met him, what if he doesn't feel the same?

* * *

Heyy Guys so? what you think ? :) this is my first story where it is Dean & Sam when there younger.

If i get more reviews i will write more chapters, so yeah if you have any suggestion please inbox me :)

Kiimiixxx


End file.
